Yours eternal
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Finland lays in bed thinking about how she is now a married woman. And her wife is the most wonderful woman in the world. SUFIN, Nyotalia, Yuri/lesbian, genderbend, Fem Sufin, *Oneshot*, Fluff


**Fem Sweden and Finland revel in the fact they are now officially married**

 **Fluff**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Finland lay on her back staring at the dimly lit ceiling of her and Sweden's shared honeymoon suite. A sense of pride and happiness overwhelming her completely. She had felt like this day would only remain a dream, life getting in the way. Now they were finally together as life partners and nothing could tear them apart.

She couldn't stop staring at it, the wedding ring that now sat perfectly on her finger. It was so beautiful, made of pure silver with a blue sapphire in the centre and diamonds either side. It gleamed brightly like a star and what made it even better, was that Sweden was wearing one that matched hers.

The ring that proved her marriage, love, trust and loyalty solely to Sweden. Meaning they belonged to only each other and nobody else for centuries to come. It felt a little scary and yet wonderful at the same time. To gave made this step from being adopted mothers to Peter and now a married couple.

She couldn't stop staring at the ring either, playing with it on her finger. The way it fit so perfectly, the shine of the diamond, the brightness of the sapphires. It was all so pretty. The beauty of it all was so overwhelming for her. The wedding with Sealand as ring boy, the other Nordics and nations attending. The cake, the flowers, the confetti. It had been like a dream.

They then had their first dance as a couple, ate cake and even the buffet. Dancing under the lights holding each other, watching the other nations goof off and eating the delicious spread laid before them, how wonderful it had all been. Of course, Denmark and Norway had taken Sealand to look after till the honeymoon was over.

Remembering it all made her swell with pride and joy, knowing she was a happily married woman with the most amazing woman in the world as her wife. Being with someone who loved her with every fiber of their being as well as their heart and soul. How could it get any better?

She then heard a soft mutter beside her and smiled. From now on she would be able to appreciate moments like this even more. She then turned over the sheet covering her body tastefully. She then rested her hand on her cheek and gazed adoringly at her new wife as she slept beside her like an angel.

Sweden was fast asleep beside her, laid on her side curled up in fetal position. Her pale blonde hair flowing out behind her like an ocean of wheat. Her soft creamy skin illuminated under the dim lights of the room. Her long lashes touching her cheeks, soft sighs and mumbles escaping her lips.

She looked like a princess from a fairy story they would tell Sealand before bed so he would sleep. But she thought of herself as red riding hood, who was also an expert sniper. As she gazed at the sleeping Sweden, a fond look spreading across her face. She then laughed quietly as she thought about how adorable her new wife was.

Though she had always been labelled as a cute little angel, her wife was a stunning silent beauty with a heart as big as the ocean. Despite her appearance of being an intimidating person. But at least she and all the other Nordics knew that underneath her silent appearance was a woman who held a kind and loving heart.

Suddenly, Sweden stirred muttering in her sleep. Her face contorting as she woke herself from her dreams. She moaned a little then opened her eyes slowly, waking from her peaceful slumber beside her adoring wife. Not quite back to reality yet, her mind still cloudy from sleep as she laid there silently.

She blinked sleepily, adapting to her new surroundings then looked up to face her wife. As she saw the loving look on her wife's face, she felt her heart race rapidly. She just loved Finland so much. Putting the rings on her finger, kissing each other and walking down the isle together, she had just been so happy she could have cried.

Finland smiled sweetly and bit back a laugh at the small flowers protruding from her wife's head. As a symbol of her utter happiness at being in her presence like this. "Hyvaa itaa vaimo" she said playfully. She looked like she had slept well, which was a good thing after their romp between the sheets earlier after the wedding ceremony.

Sweden blushed shyly and then shifted closer to her wife silently. Wanting to be closer to her in every single way possible. She then hugged her affectionately and replied "God kuall fru" in a fond tone. Unable to convey the happiness she was feeling in that moment into words.

Though many centuries had passed since they first met and Sweden had abruptly called Finland her wife. Through the years they had spent travelling together and then been seperated. They had come to love each other dearly and couldn't see each other as anything but their spouse.

The two gazed into each other's eyes affectionately, silent words of love being shared between the two women. Glad to have each other, glad to have fallen for each other. Finland then leaned down to capture Sweden's lips in an innocent kiss. The two then cuddled between the sheets affectionately, simply holding one another.

 _ **Translations**_

 **Hyvaa itaa vaimo-Good evening wife**

 **God Kuall Fru-Good evening wife**


End file.
